New School,New Country,Same Old Cliques
by MiniDiannax
Summary: RPOV- Hi I'm Rachel and I am a new student at William Mckinley High School, at first I was dreading the worst but then I met her so maybe everything will be okay. xx


**Disclaimer: I only own Angelique :P and myself hehehe **

**Most of this story will be from Rachel's Point of View but will also include a few other's such as Santana's,Angelique's,Charley's and maybe Quinn's xxx ENJOY **

**RPOV**

**Here I am, new country, new school, same old cliques.**

**Rolling my eyes I turn my attention to my freshly manicured nails which my father paid for in a way to buy back my forgiveness for making us move all the way from sunny Australia to wet, dull Lima, Ohio.**

"**Rach sweetie, could you go get the music sheets out of my office please?" my father asked me.**

"**Of course dad" I replied heading into my father's new office.**

**Rooting through the disorganized boxes I huff wondering if he had left them in his briefcase but as I lifted my head I see her through the window, the most breathtakingly beautiful girl I've ever seen stood with a group of kids who in some ways were different but all together the same, yet again my chocolate orbs land on her.**

**Her silky, raven, black hair swooped back into a tight high ponytail, white and red cheerleading uniform hugging her body perfectly and those long, slender legs ending with a pair of white sneakers, she was glowing her tanned skin lighting up the hallway. Travelling my eyes back up to her face I am met with a pair of mocha eyes staring back at me worriedly, adjusting my gaze I finally find the music sheets heading back out to the choir room I look back over my shoulder to see her still watching me before winking and turning back to listen to a overly excited blonde.**

"**Everything okay pumpkin?" my dad asked as I handed him the papers.**

**I nodded heading back to my seat.**

**Oh how rude of me this entire time I have been talking and I haven't once mentioned who I am or anything about myself, I guess I just got very distracted by the dark haired beauty.**

**My name is Rachel Rosanna Schuester, I am seventeen years old with short wavy brown hair, olive skin, big brown doe-eyes and my most noticable feature my nose inherited from my mother.**

**I was born in Australia to William and Shelby Schuester on the 20th December, six years later my parents had another child Angelique Rose Schuester she was named but on my sister's second birthday we awoke to find my mother and all her possessions gone only a note saying she wanted to pursue her dreams, not have a family left on on the pillow, so my father raised both me and my sister aswell as working at nights when Mrs Taylor would watch over us having no mother I took it upon myself to teach Angelique (or AJ as she's always been called) everything I know which enabled us to develop a very close relationship despite our age differences.**

**When my father told me that we would be moving to America I was not impressed as it meant leaving all my childhood friends behind and having to be the new girl at a new school on the other side of the planet, I just hoped that my new school would be as accepting of my sexuality as my old one was, you see I am an out and proud bisexual who has had her fair share of both boyfriends and girlfriends unlike my sister who only has eyes for the females but our father never cared he always said if his girls were happy whether it be with a male or female then he was happy.**

**So here I am sat in the choir room of William Mckinley High School were my father is now the new history teacher and Glee Club director, my younger sister who is now eleven years old is sat on top of the piano helping my dad as I slouch in a chair at the back of the room my thoughts are on the girl who I saw mere minutes ago.**

"**Rae, Rae" I hear my sister call, looking up I see her stood in front of me smiling sweetly.**

"**Yes AJ" I reply.**

"**Daddy said to ask you to show me were the nearest restroom is" she tells me bouncing on the spot slightly.**

**Giggling I stand up taking her hand leading her out into the crowded hallway until we reach the girl's restroom I tell her I will wait here and she nods pushing the door open and disappearing inside but as I turn around a familiar set of mocha eyes connect with my chocolate ones.**

"**Santana Lopez" she says, her voice is like an angels.**

"**Rachel Schuester" I reply winking at her mentally cheering when she blushes.**

"**You're new here I am guessing, what accent is that?" she asks me.**

"**Yes I will be starting classes tomorrow and I am from Australia" I explain to her leaning up against the wall.**

**She leans next to me her eyes training over my body so I decide to have a bit of fun by unzipping my leather jacket to reveal my low cut tank top which is showing off just the right amount of cleavage, I can hear her breath hitch as she runs a pink tongue over her plump lips which are screaming at me to kiss them but just as I feel her hand rest on my hip I see Angelique appear next to me eyeing Santana up suspiciously then slipping her hand into mine, I smile reassuringly at her happy when she smiles back.**

"**Santana this is my little sister Angelique or AJ" I introduce my sister who is now hidden behind my arm.**

"**Hi sweetie, how old are you?" Santana asks AJ who comes out of her hiding place.**

"**Eleven" I hear my sister whisper.**

**Santana smiles at her.**

"**I have a sister your age we adopted her when she was one and called her Charley" the beautiful latina tells us when the cursed ringing of the bell for last period rings making me groan inside.**

**We say our goodbyes heading our seperate ways I know I have a huge grin on my face the entire walk back to the choir room but it disappears as we step into the room once again but this time my father is not alone because there stood next to him is a extremely tall woman wearing a red tracksuit and sneakers.**

"**Girls I'd like you to meet Ms Sylvester the coach of McKinley's cheerleading team" he introduces us.**

**Of course Angelique goes bounding over to the woman who eyes my sister warily making me become tense as I am very protective over AJ but she soon finds home in the comfort of my father's arms cuddling into him like the true daddy's girl she is, I step forward my arms crossed over my chest.**

"**This is my eldest daughter Rachel, say hello Rachel" my father says sending me the all to known warning glare.**

"**Hi" I snap back storming back to my seat, pulling out my phone I see I have six new messages so I make the decision to zone everything and everybody out by placing the earbuds to my IPOD in my ears and pressing play soon enough I hear nothing, the first five messages are from my friends back home telling me they miss me which makes my eyes start to water bit and some contain gossip which I couldn't care less about but the last message is from an unknown number I feel curious so I open up the message.**

_'Hello Aussie Beauty ;) x'_

_'Who is this?' _**I text back curious to know.**

_'SL are my initials xxx' _**is the reply I get and I think for a moment when a light bulb goes off in my head.**

_'Santana Lopez how did you get my number?xxx' _

_'Looked into your personal file :P xxx'- SL xxx _**(Yes I saved her number.)**

_'Ah well to what do I owe the pleasure? Xx- Rx _

**I am so transfixed I don't even hear the bell signalling that school is over go off.**

_'Was bored xx- SL xxx _**I giggle at her response.**

_'What lesson?' - Rx, _**I don't even see her walk into the choir room.**

_'Why don't you ask me in person xx- SL xxx_

**I am confused as to why she would send me that but looking up I find out why as there she is as beautiful as ever, she isn't alone though stood on either side of her are two other blonde cheerleaders I recognize one of them from earlier but the other who is currently glaring at me I don't, who does she think she is glaring at me white ass little blondie.**

"**Got a problem blondie?" I shout turning my music off placing them both back in my bag, I can see the smirk on Santana's face whilst the blonde just looks even more pissed.**

"**You have some nerve talking to me like that" she snaps at me making me laugh but I can see Santana isn't happy with her friend as anger burns in those addictive mocha eyes.**

"**Oh get over yourself" I bark back, her glare falters: RESULT!**

"**Rae, Rae" comes a timid voice that breaks my heart, Oh shit.**

**Turning my head I see AJ stood her big blue eyes wide as she fiddles with the bottom of her spiderman t-shirt (My sister loves her comic books dad calls her his little lovable nerd).**

"**Sorry AJ" I apologize reaching out and pulling her onto my lap were I feel her skinny arms cling to me making my current anger at the still glaring blonde disappear then I hear her voice again but it is not calm like before.**

"**Quinn take the stick out of your ass and go buy a round of slushies for everyone and I mean everyone, B will you go help Q please" I hear her hiss as she hands the blonde known as Quinn some money who obviously is scared of Santana as she nods and all but runs out of the room with the other blonde in tow.**

**She's walking towards us I can't help but smile as she comes to a stop in front of me kneeling down and then I feel one of her hands on my knee, I can feel the blush on my cheeks and the other hand comes to rest on my sister's shoulder seeing her flinch slightly I whisper who it is into Angelique's ear which seems to calm her down a little bit yet she stays hidden.**

"**You okay sweetie?" she asks my sister but as usual no reply.**

"**She hates it when I get mad" I explain to her loving the feeling of her tanned thumb rubbing circles on my knee.**

**She is smiling sweetly at me now which causes my heart to speed up, wow I am truly in love with this girl she is making me feel so much more different than I have felt with any of my past boyfriends or girlfriends.**

"**Don't pay attention to Q, she is all bark and no bite" she says running a hand over my sister's brown locks.**

**I am smiling at her silently thanking her with my eyes which she notices and she winks at me causing me to giggle and I never giggle when around someone I love but the way she is beaming at me right now tells me she loves it and I am left wondering if she loves me.**

"**What school are you to be attending spiderman?" she asks AJ who is still buried in my arms but I feel her pull away.**

"**Lima middle school" I hear her whisper as she turns herself on my lap so she can talk to the latina who by now has pulled up a chair next to me and I can feel our legs touching.**

"**You'll be in Charley's class then would you like to meet her?" she asks my sister laughing when the little brunette on my lap nods excitedly.**

**We're sat in silence now as more people start to file into the room all of them gawking at me and AJ who has now decided to take up residence on Santana's lap so she can play with the long, wavy hair ( oh how I wish I could do that) suddenly there is a short blonde haired girl running into the room in her hands a coloured drink that's when I feel AJ being passed back to me as the latina opens her arms.**

"**Princesa" she singsongs to the blonde who I see beam before crazily running up to the girl who has already moved into my heart.**

"**Tana look what Auntie Quinn bought me" I hear her tell the latina who just kisses her cheek yet her eyes are on me.**

"**Charley this is Rachel and Angelique, AJ will be starting in your class tomorrow so I want you to be her buddy and take good care of her, okay" I hear her say and I can feel my heart speed up but miss a few beats.**

**I can't believe what I am hearing the girl who I have only just met but instantly fallen in love with is telling her little sister to take of my little sister on her first day at a new school and I can't help but beam as I watch AJ talk animatedly with Charley about what her new school is like and who Charley plays with at recess, I didn't think it was possible but Santana scoots closer to me.**

"**I know we've only just met but would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" she asks me as I fight the urge to kiss those irresistible lips so to calm my needs I settle for a peck on her warm soft cheek.**

"**I'd be honoured" I reply as I accept my own coloured ice drink from the ditzy blonde**

**who smiles sweetly at me.**

"**Thanks Britt" I hear her thank the girl with a smile who smiles back before continuing to hand out the drinks looking down I see my sister happily talking with Charley as she sips on her own drink.**

**Then my dad decides to start the lesson and I am more than happy to just sit next to the girl who has pretty much stolen my heart, **_'hmm maybe this won't be so bad after all'_** I think not paying any attention as to what I am doing before I realize that my head is now resting on top of the latina's shoulder and to my utter amazement her head is resting on top of mine as we listen to my dad ramble on.**

**TA-DA **

**AJ you know I love ya babe xx**

**Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter next chapter will be the 'date' and some drama aswell. xxxx Please Please Please Review x**


End file.
